Darkness of the Heart
by xXMonoCromeUnicorn18Xx
Summary: The Clans have reached an important time: four cats hold the fate of the forest- and the Clans- in their paws. The problem? They are destined to destroy them all. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Yeah, I'm bored with trolling you guys. I may go back to that story if I ever get writer's block (Never mind, it got deleted .-.). Anywho! Here's something a little more legitimate. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

Moon light cascaded into a small hollow, frosting everything in a pale silver glow. A llight mist covered the forest floor, hiding some of the ground and undergrowth

A ginger tom sat motionless beside a small pond, occaisonally giving a small twitch of the tail. His green eyes were fixated on the water's surface which suddenly began to swirl and bubble violently. He took a panicked step backwards, ears pressed to his head.

"I take it you have seen something Firestar," a voice meowed. Firestar looked looked to the source to see a dark gray she-cat perched from nearby. A tortoiseshell she-cat accompanied her, her eyes dark with worry.

"Y-Yellowfang, Spottedleaf," he stuttered, gasping for breath. His fur stood on end as he fought to keep his voice calm.

"Firestar, what are you-?"

"Well, what did you see," Yellowfang snapped, "I'm not waiting around here for mice to catch themselves."

Firestar shook himself, regaining his composure.

"Forgive me Yellowfang. 'The fate of the forest rests in the paws of four...and they will choose to destroy it'."

"Any clues as to who it will be," Spottedleaf asked gently.

"No... though I suppose it would be foolish to assume they could be from all different Clans?"

"Of course not," Yellowfang meowed, "They could be from anywhere- WindClan, RiverClan, a combination. They may not even be from the Clans at all."

Firestar gazed back at the pond, which had resumed its tranquil state. What kind of cats would want to destroy the forest, and maybe even the Clans?

**A/N:**** Ha. There you are, a normal piece of writing from me. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** I'm back with chapter uno...un...ichi...one. Enough with counting. Here, you go, get comfy and enjoy. Although, I'm quite positive this won't be long.**

**Chapter One**

The forest held the scent of rain. That was expected, seeing how it had rained for two continous days. Pale light shone through the leaves in patches, barely making any difference in the visibilty.

Stormpaw slipped through the undergrowth, personally grateful for the lack of sun. It provided a little bit of extra cover for hunting. His ears pricked at the sound of scuffling close by in a clump of bracken. He parted his jaws to take in the scent.

A shrew, about two fox lengths away. Dropping into a crouch, he crept slowly towards the bracken, taking extra care to keep his tail still. Taking a large leap, he caught the shrew in his paws, giving it a quick bite to its throat.

Compared to the rest of the prey he had caught, this was rather small. He shrugged and began to track down the rest of his fresh-kill.

It was mid newleaf, the perfect time for hunting. The Clan was well fed and both greencough and whitecough were gone from the camp. There couldn't be anything to break the peace. Not that he could think of anyway.

He picked up the last of his catch, a particularly hairy squirrel and began the trip back to camp. As he wove his way through trees, a gray she-cat caught up to him.

"Fernpaw, what are you up to." he asked, his voiced muffled.

"I'm having my hunting assessment. Foxclaw thinks he's hidden himself, but I know he's hiding in that abandoned fox den," she mewed, raising her voice a bit. Stormpaw spotted a flash of ginger move between the trees.

"Wait, are you-?"

"Oh yeah! It's my warrior assessment! If I pass, I'll get to be a warrior."

"So...that means more room in the apprentices' den," Stormpaw gasped, his eyes lighting up.

"Not for long. Lilypetal's kits will be apprentices soon. So you gain three for one," Fernpaw purred in amusement, "Listen, I've got to finish taking this, of else I'll never become a warrior. See you later!" She took off in the opposite direction, towards the ShadowClan border.

Stormpaw continued on his way, stopping occaisonally to catch the odd scent. Could Lilypetal's kits really be that old by now? What happened to the squirming kits, the much quieter ones? Reaching the entrance to the ThunderClan camp, he slipped through, taking care to keep the prey intact. As he brought it towards the fresh-kill pile, a series of conversations reached him.

"But I want to be an apprentice now!" That would be one of the kits undoubtably.

"Hush, you have a bit more time before you're ready for such responsibilities," his mother gently reminded him.

"I'm telling you, this fox had to have been as big as a tiger!"

"Now you're just making things up. There hasn't been a fox here in moons."

"I can't believe I had to clean out the elder's den _again_! That's one too many times for me."

Stormpaw left his catch, making a beeline for the apprentices den. He knew that most apprentices would be done with their duties by this time.

"Hey, Stormpaw! Have you seen Cloverstar's kits lately," a brown tabby tom called from the back.

"No. Why, are they growing branches or something? What did you do to them, Tigerpaw," he gasped in mock horror.

"Oh ha ha. No, I was just asking."

ThunderClan's leader, Cloverstar, had recently given birth to a litter of kits. While that kept her away from her duties, she left tose up to her deputy, Stoneclaw. It was still her who made the final decision though.

Suddenly a sharp cry rang out from the camp.

**A/N:**** Dun dun duuuuuun! Well, there's another one, because I have no life other than the one's devoted to fanfiction about cats.**


End file.
